


Agent Log #01: In which AgentVive doesn't want to be an agent

by AgentVive



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Evil is coming for me, Gen, Swearing, in which really bad suggestions to stop this are made, this is the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentVive/pseuds/AgentVive
Summary: There must be some way to get out of this predicament... There's gotta be!





	Agent Log #01: In which AgentVive doesn't want to be an agent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/gifts).



[click]

[some scratching sounds are heard in the background, along with the sounds of typing and clicking]

[some curses that a sailor would probably blush at are also heard]

[everything stops, and an eerie silence fills the emptiness]

Alright, hi everyone.

I know a lot of you have never heard from (or about) me.

I haven’t been sent anywhere or attacked, and have only gotten involved really minimally. And, even then, my efforts have been pretty recent.

But here I am, to my surprise, on a list of people about to be possessed. Used, in the name of furthering a despicable demon’s agenda.

Sure as hell, if I’m going to be an agent, I’m gonna work for the side my true loyalties lie- not the side some sort of absurd spiritual demon-bug influences me to take!

[sighs] welp, it’s time to get into action!

I can feel the static taking over my mind. My head is always so busy, what with my maladaptive daydreaming and all, I thought I’d have more time before d-day. Or d-moment, whichever you prefer. Damn it all.

If I think hard enough, though, I can drown it out. Temporarily. It’s definitely getting stronger.

_Keep rambling, Vive, keep rambling._

The obvious way to stop this parasite thing AND THIS FUCKING STATIC is to ~~tell The Cursed God about what his errant writers are doing to stop themselves from being possessed and recommend him current updates on the situation and ways he could improve his parasites for future possessions~~ yeah how about no

...Is to find it’s real world equivalent and hire a few psychics. We need some spiritual counsel on this sort of thing, considering I know little to nothing. Some magical help would also be nice, now that I think about it. This is Escape the Night based, after all, and whatever happens there isn’t exactly science. Where’s Dumbledore when you need him?

Since I don’t have the time to research too deeply and my knowledge on this topic is limited, I’ll give it a quick look.

[some urgent typing is heard, as well as some wooshes as Vive shakes their head, trying to focus through the static]

So, I think whatever this is somewhat corresponds to _Naegleria Fowleri._ Obviously, it doesn’t exactly match- this mind moulder thingy enters the brain, moving around it at a high enough velocity to confuse it before digesting it. _N. Fowleri_ doesn’t do with such theatrics; it has a brain to eat, so it does.

The Cursed God ~~our immortal saviour and whom I shall serve dearly until my own death, I swear as your most loyal agent I will never deviate~~

The Cursed God ~~everyone is trying to resist, sir, you must watch them all closely. Humans are rarely trustworthy~~

THE. CURSED. GOD. ~~sir~~ NOT THIS BLOODY TIME has manifested a parasite like it, except it’s way better and can mind control people. Woop woop. ~~Yes isn’t this brilliant, I must say his ideas are absolutely genius. I am thrilled to be working for him~~

[rustling, and some slapping sounds are heard as Vive tries to dispel the voices and the static]

He may be magical, and so might all his spells, but I’m hoping that real world shit stands a chance here. They used something like it in EtN- for example, when Roi and Teala were bitten by the snake woman and needed a cure- so it might hold a candle. Perhaps a bit more with that magical help. As for our situation, Miltefosine helps cure _N. Fowleri_ , apparently, but at this point it might be a bit late. If it helps at all.

~~It won't.~~

[broken laughter is heard, along with the beginnings of some slight sobbing]

But we can always _try,_ right? Right?

[There is rustling, and you can hear footsteps. You can tell that Vive is now carrying their recording equipment.]

Alright, I’mma head to the pharmacy. If anyone knows anyone magical who could be on our side, GET THEM! We need them badly!

~~Please. Disregard everything this idiotic version of me has said. This will not help; it will only prove harmful. Nothing will help. Besides, why would you want it to help?~~

SHUT IT

~~No, you ‘shut it’. This so-called 'cure’ won't help. It's only the product of an overactive imagination desperate~~ for something, anything, to work.

~~IT COULD WORK I SWEAR~~

No. It won't. Just accept it. We are the agent of The Cursed God, and I refuse to let myself be anything otherwise.

~~NO~~

I am ready to serve him.

~~THIS ISN'T OVER YET YOU-~~

[click]

**Author's Note:**

> ̶T̶H̶I̶S̶ ̶I̶S̶N̶'̶T̶ ̶C̶H̶E̶C̶K̶M̶A̶T̶E̶ ̶J̶U̶S̶T̶ ̶Y̶E̶T̶


End file.
